


Dead of Night

by orphan_account



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: About three things Robbe was absolutely positive. First, Sander was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him-and Robbe didn't know how potent that part might be-that thirsted for his blood. And third, he was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.Vampire/Twilight AU, leggo
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Dead of Night

_Tell me how all this, and love too, will ruin us. These, our bodies, possessed by light. Tell me we’ll never get used to it. -Richard Siken_

The trip from Antwerp to Mons took almost ten hours by train. Thankfully, Robbe was traveling alone and had no one to entertain but himself. Unfortunately, Robbe was travelling to Mons for the undoubtedly long and unforeseeable future. It’s what his mother needed, he knew. And Robbe would do anything for his mother. Nevertheless, Robbe’s abrupt departure from the only home he’d ever known was still unbearable. Saying goodbye to Jens, despite the older boy’s promises to visit in the coming months, felt like saying goodbye to a dying loved one. Jens wasn’t dying, but was Robbe? Was Mons Robbe’s purgatory? Or was Antwerp Purgatory, and Mons was what came next?

Robbe thought about death a lot.

As the train pulled to a stop, Robbe gathered his things and walked to the farthest exit. It was exactly one in the morning. There was a dense fog in the air as Robbe departed the train. He was hulling a single suitcase behind him, a size most people would use for a week’s vacation. But for Robbe, it was everything that could fit and nothing more. His essentials went into the suitcase and what couldn’t fit got left behind. The Antwerp house was no longer his to return to and he had a short amount of time to make it work, so he did.

Robbe had informed Milan, his new flatmate, that he would arrive late and to just leave a key, but Milan insisted on staying up to welcome Robbe to his “new abode.” Milan seemed nice enough, if not a little too enthusiastic over text, and Robbe could only hope he wasn’t a total creep. Rooming with strangers wasn’t ideal, especially as a teenager, but it was what Robbe could afford with what his father agreed to give him. His mom might’ve worried too, about Robbe living with strangers he met on the internet, but his mom wasn’t there. She was somewhere else and Robbe couldn’t reach her, no matter how hard he tried. So his mom stayed in a special care clinic, one just outside of Mons, and Robbe stayed with strangers he met online.

His new apartment was only a fifteen minute walk from the station, but the strangeness of the night left Robbe feeling especially antsy to arrive. He didn’t know the city and unfamiliarity was always accompanied by strangeness. What Robbe didn’t know, he always believed, _could_ hurt him.

The apartment building was large and bland, probably built long after aesthetics in architecture was replaced with rationality. Robbe crossed the street when he finally arrived, ringing the button next to the apartment number Milan had sent him. He was immediately buzzed in and lugged his suitcase up the two flights of stairs to apartment 3f. Before Robbe could knock, a man he recognized from photos as Milan opened the door and ushered him inside. Milan was approachable, if not a little too talkative for Robbe’s taste, and he led Robbe to the kitchen while he put his suitcase in Robbe’s new room. Robbe could also appreciate that Milan didn’t remark on his lack of luggage.

In the kitchen sat a beautiful blonde woman, who looked to be his age. She was absolutely striking, even Robbe couldn’t help but notice, with her sleek blonde hair and piercing brown eyes.

“You must be Robbe,” she smiled and stood up from her seat at the round kitchen table, where tea and cookies aligned perfectly, “I’m Zoë.”

“Hi,” Robbe smiled and extended his hand, “When Milan mentioned another flatmate, I didn’t think she’d be this young.”

“I’m older than you think,” Zoë replied smoothly and sat back down, gesturing for Robbe to do the same. Robbe didn’t think Zoë looked a day past seventeen.

Milan returned to the kitchen and sat down on the other side of Zoë, sending her a wink. He gave a quick spiel about Robbe feeling comfortable in the house and then dangled a pair of house keys in front of him to take.

“Just in case you’re an early riser. I won’t be up before ten,” Milan winked.

“I have to register for school tomorrow,” Robbe whispered, grabbing the keys and stuffing them in his jeans’ pocket.

“On Vilaine?” Zoë asks.

Robbe nods, surprised. 

Zoë smiles. “We can walk together, then.”

–––––

Robbe felt apprehensive about how welcoming Zoë and her friends were, even once the two had crossed the border into school. Zoë allowed Robbe into her circle quite seamlessly. Before Robbe could even really gather his bearings, he was sitting with a group of five at lunch, making plans for the weekend. Robbe was never a social butterfly, but he got the sense that the group of girls was genuine and could recognize genuine in others. Robbe hoped, at least, that they saw something genuine in him. Something authentic, real. Sometimes Robbe felt like a fake in his own body, in his own mind. Sometimes everything he said was spoken by someone else, someone he didn’t recognize, couldn’t _feel_. Robbe couldn’t pack his bags and move away from that. It followed him wherever he went. An inauthenticity.

Luca interrupted his self-deprecatory thoughts with a loud wolf whistle. He looked up from his lunch to see all of the girls peering outside. Robbe could see Zoë from the window, holding onto a boy with dark brown hair, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“He’s so hot,” Luca whispered in awe, and Jana hit her playfully on the arm.

“What?” Luca laughed. “Not Senne. I mean Senne too, obviously. But I was talking about Sander.” Luca let out another loud wolf whistle, earning the looks of other tables, “He is angelic.”

Robbe pretended to be uninterested in the boy talk, _why would he be interested?_ , and continued to eat his lunch.

“He’s kind of a dick, though.”

“All the hot ones are.”

Robbe glanced back up and immediately made eye contact with Senne’s friend, presumably Sander, a boy with bleached-blonde hair and piercing dark eyes. Angelic was a fucking understatement. He wore dark jeans, a tight leather jacket, and a gold chain on his neck. Robbe could make out the sharp line of his jaw, the curve in his perfect nose, even from a distance. The boy looked like a god, something out of a Grecian Myth.

He could feel Sander’s hot stare and looked back down at his lunch sheepishly, embarrassed. After a moment, Robbe couldn’t resist and looked back up again. Sander was still staring. Robbe could feel his heart begin to beat out of control. As if Sander could sense it, he immediately squeezed his eyes shot, turned his back to Robbe, and walked out of sight. Robbe’s heartbeat decreased. 

_What was that?_ Robbe had felt attraction toward boys before, that was nothing new. He’d come to terms with the idea long ago. What came next would have to wait. Robbe wasn’t ready to come out. He wasn’t sure if he ever would be.

But a physical response to a boy, that was new, different, more intense. So intense. Robbe felt his hands begin to sweat. He turned towards the window once more as Zoë reentered the café. Only the beginnings of a storm still lingered outside.

“What’s up?” Jana greeted her as she returned to her seat.

Zoë gave her a reassuring smile. “Nothing.”

And that was that.

–––––

After school, Zoë waited for Robbe inside the front entrance of the school. He texted her that she could leave without him, unsure of how long he’d be stuck in the administration’s office signing papers, but she replied that it was a beautiful day and she would wait.

When Robbe got out, Zoë was sitting by the large entrance window, staring out into a violent thunderstorm. She turned around when Robbe approached her and removed her headphones. Robbe vaguely wondered how she could heard him approaching.

“Beautiful day?” Robbe joked and Zoë smiled politely, returning to gaze out the window once more.

“I like the rain,” she replied. Robbe sat down next to her and shrugged, “Me too.”

When Zoë didn’t move, Robbe sat down next to her.

“Should we wait for it to pass?” He asked. He could run in the rain, didn’t really care, but one look at Zoë’s shoes said she felt differently.

“My boyfriend has a car. He’s coming to pick us up.”

“Oh, is that okay with him?”

Zoë smiled. “Of course.”

Robbe swallowed. “No, I mean. Is he okay with me being there as well?”

“Why wouldn’t he be?” Robbe shrugged, kept quiet. He knew how it felt to be the third-wheel after Jens and Britt and didn’t want to overstep boundaries with his new flatmate. Robbe found keeping to himself to always work out best.

Zoë looked back out the window and Robbe mirrored her. It was a dark thunderstorm, the kind that transformed the midafternoon into the dead of night. The rain was coming down in sheets, making it impossible to see past the forefront of the street. Robbe thought again of Sander, the boy from lunch. It was only a matter of time before they met, Robbe hoped, if today was any indication of how often he would spend time with Zoë. He didn’t need anything from him, just a greeting, another look, maybe an introduction. Robbe had a feeling he could live off one of Sander’s words for weeks.

After another moment of silence, Zoë began questioning Robbe about his first day. Robbe answered her questions half-heartedly, still staring out at the storm. When he glanced over at Zoë, she was too.

The school day was fine but he missed his friends back in Antwerp already. Jana was funny, Zoë was great, but still he missed Jens and Moyo and Aaron. Friends he didn’t have to explain anything to. Friends that already knew everything about him. His past, his quirks, his sometimes rollercoaster of emotions. In hindsight, the boys felt like a warm glove to Robbe, one he’d lost and can’t remember where he might have dropped.

A sleek black car pulled up to the school, its headlights shining down on the dark street. Zoë stood up and Robbe mimicked her. When they fled to the car, Zoë took the front seat and Robbe sat behind her. They both closed the doors in unison with a breath of relief, free from the rain.

A loud inhale followed the duo’s breath of relief. Robbe turned his head to the left when he heard it.

Sander. It was Sander, sitting in the backseat next to him. He had his hand in front of his mouth and nose, as if he smelled something foul, and even with half his face covered, Robbe could tell how beautiful he was up close. He felt his cheeks immediately flush red with heat for the second time today. The angelic boy turned to look out of the window without acknowledging Robbe. Robbe’s stomach dropped. Did he smell? Was Robbe so ugly that Sander couldn’t bear to look him in the eye?

The driver turned his head around and smiled, or maybe grimaced, at Robbe. He couldn’t really tell. “You must be Robbe. I’m Senne.”

Robbe smiled, glancing at the boy sitting next to him once again. He was still silent, looking out the window.

“Thanks for the ride,” he offered. Sander jumps, like he’s just been frightened.

“No problem,” Senne turned back around, putting his car into drive. As soon as the car began to roll to a start, Sander opened the car door and sprinted out, disappearing into the dark thunderstorm before Robbe could blink twice.

Senne yelled after him, “Sander, what the fuck!” He looked exasperated but not surprised.

Senne tried and failed to close the door from his place in the front seat. He then exited the car to close Sander’s door and even that was enough to soak Senne’s clothes to the bone. Robbe registered his lack of aid after the fact. He was too stunned to help.

The three of them looked like wet dogs and Robbe still couldn’t fathom why Sander would run into the rain like that. He felt like he had whiplash. Senne began driving away for the second time and after a moment of silence, he started talking to Zoë about his day, making her laugh. Robbe was perplexed. The two acted like nothing had happened.

“Is he going to be okay?” The two both stopped laughing and shared a glance. Zoë turned to look behind her headrest at Robbe.

“He’ll be fine. Sometimes Sander needs to be alone,” Zoë offered, as if that was a feasible excuse for running into a cyclone. Robbe wasn’t in a place to continue but he couldn’t help but push it once more.

“Should we maybe–“

“He’s fine,” Senne interrupted. And that was that.

–––––

Robbe couldn’t help but think of Sander later that night, when he was finally alone in his room. He spent hours after school signing documents and talking to Milan and Zoë, first about the flat and then about Milan’s newest fling.

Robbe tried to stay engaged, but his mind was elsewhere and his flatmates must have noticed. The two finally settled in for a movie, and Robbe escaped to his room to be alone with his thoughts. Robbe wasn’t superstitious, didn’t believe in fate or soulmates or magic, but something about Sander felt counteractive. Strange. Pulsating with an energy Robbe couldn’t stop _feeling_.

He thought Zoë might mention Sander’s odd behavior once they arrived back at the flat but she didn’t say a thing and Robbe didn’t push it. The way Senne had shut down his questions in the car made him feel uneasy about the situation. 

Robbe spent the remainder of the night unpacking his room, trying to find some semblance of home in the pile of things he crammed into his suitcase. He artfully ignored his father’s call, replied to a text from Jen’s with a picture of his new room, and passed out on top of his covers before midnight.

–––––

It’s late. Robbe can tell by the darkness outside his window. He’d awoken to a sound, or maybe his dream, which feels just out of reach. At the corner of his room is Sander–

No. Robbe blinks. At the corner of his room is a shadow. Robbe closes his eyes, falls asleep, sees piercing black eyes and ice blonde hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked, have hcs for Vampire!Sander you want to see, or caught a typo!


End file.
